Cowgirls Don't Cry
by Madam Mare
Summary: Written for the "shuffle challenge". Ten ficlets.


Title: Cowgirls Don't Cry  
Author: System D Rail  
Fandom: Law & Order: SVU  
Pairing: Casey/Olivia  
Rating: PG-13

Summary: Ten songs shuffle challenge.  
Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Note: This is the challenge where you put your music player on shuffle and have to write a ficlet in the time it takes for one song to play, whatever comes to mind when you hear that song. Yeah, I may have cheated a smidge on a few of them and wrote after the song.

The title song never fails to tear me up.

XXXX

**A Little Too Not Over You – David Archuleta**

It had been six months since Casey had left the DAs office, and walked out of Olivia's life, and every time she saw a flash of strawberry blond hair on the crowded street she held her breath thinking maybe it was her.

Although it was never Casey, still Olivia couldn't get the fiery redhead out of her mind. She still had random items of Casey's all over her apartment. For the life of her, she didn't know why she had let the ex-ADA go without a fight. Casey gave her an out if she wanted it, had told her that they could make a clean break when she left SVU. Olivia had been burned so many times by love in the past, that the second that she felt like the relationship could go somewhere she gave up on it and ran in the opposite direction.

"Olivia!" Elliot called out louder, trying to gain his partners attention, not failing to notice what, or rather who had captured her attention.

"What?" She snapped, embarrassed that her partner had caught her staring.

Elliot sighed, "Just call her."

**She Drives Me Crazy – Fine Young Cannibals**

"What's that all about?" Casey walked up to Olivia's desk and perched against the edge of it.

Olivia looked up at her, then to the two arguing partners across the bullpen, "Do you really wanna know?"

"Sure do," Casey green eyes sparkled as she tried to contain her laughter when she saw Munch making some obscure hand gestures. "How long have they been at it?"

"All freakin' morning," Elliot groaned as he slumped into his chair across from the two women.

"Munch went to pick up Fin this morning, and uh, walked in on something."

Casey's jaw dropped.

"No, no not that!" Olivia quickly said, "He was…"

"Karaokeing," Elliot supplied.

"In a towel."

"Complete with a hairbrush mic," Olivia finished.

Casey tried not to picture it but it was too late, she already had a mental image, "Singing what?" she managed to get out.

"She Drives Me Crazy," Olivia grinned.

Biting her lip she bent to kiss Olivia, "I'll be home late, I have night court tonight," She called over her shoulder. Without realizing, she began humming the song on her way out, just loud enough for Fin to overhear.

"Does everybody know?" Fin threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

"It'll be on YouTube within the hour," Munch cracked.

"You're a dead man," Fin growled at his partner.

Elliot snickered as he looked at his own partner who just shook her head. Returning to her paperwork she softly began to sing, "She drives me crazy and I can't help myself."

**A Song For Mama – Boys II Men**

Olivia zipped up the final suitcase, placing it at the foot of the bed and then turned to Casey, "How you holding up?" she asked, softly placing a hand on the ADA's shoulder.

Casey looked at her with watery eyes.

Olivia sighed, sitting down on the bed next to her, wrapping her arm around Casey's shoulder and brought her close to her own body.

She could feel Casey silently sobbing against her, and felt the tears soaking through her thin cotton shirt. She didn't know what to say to console the younger woman. Casey received the news that her mother had died and the two women were now preparing to go back to Casey's home for the wake and funeral. When Olivia's own mother had died, she found herself oddly unaffected by the loss so she had no idea of the emotions that Casey was feeling.

Olivia rubbed slow soothing circles on Casey's back, whispering softly in her ear, "It's okay Baby, I'm here."

**Gifts – Ray J**

Olivia heard the pounding of the stereos bass before she entered the apartment. She placed her gun and badge on the table by the door before venturing into the living room. What she found was a sight that she would not soon forget. Casey was dancing around the living room in a pair of extremely short NYPD shorts, and a white tank top that clung to her body in all the right places.

Olivia leaned her hip against the door jamb, mesmerized by Casey rolling her hips to the music. It was then that Casey noticed her watching. Licking her full lips, Casey slowly danced her way over to Olivia. She looped a finger through a belt loop on Olivia's jeans and pulled her into the living room. Reaching the couch, she turned and gently pushed Olivia down onto it. With a sly grin she continued to taunt Olivia with her dancing. Olivia's eyes followed her every move and she let out a soft sigh when Casey straddled her and slowly lowered herself onto her lap.

As Casey's lips teased her neck Olivia briefly pondered the possibility that Casey might have been a stripper in a past life.

**Cowgirls Don't Cry – Brooks and Dun **

"What are you looking at?" Casey nearly pounced on her as she grabbed for the photo album.

"Hey, grabby hands, give it back," Olivia reclaimed the thick album with a smile.

"For the record I hate you," Casey mock pouted.

"I'll remember that for later. Come on Case, you were so cute!" Olivia pointed to one picture.

Casey looked to be about five years old, perched on the back of a gentle looking black pony.

Casey looked at the picture, "I had my dad wrapped around my finger. He got me a pony for my fifth birthday. My Friend."

"My what?"

"Casey blushed, "My Friend. That's what I named her," she motioned to the pony.

Olivia bit her lip, "That's adorable. How long did you have My Friend?"

"Shut up," Casey rolled her eyes. "And I had her until the day she died. I was twenty-two."

Olivia was silent for a moment, "How come I never knew you had a pony?"

Casey shrugged, "I had a horse too. Once I went to law school I never had time for it anymore. I wish I could do it again." She flipped forward in the album and pointed out another picture. This Casey looked to be in her teens on the back of a large chestnut horse soaring over a jump.

"Wow," Olivia was impressed.

"Daddy and I bought Aiden from the track for my sixteenth birthday. He taught me a lot."

Olivia looked at the next picture of Casey on crutches, her leg in a large cast, standing next to Aiden. "Aiden or your dad?"

"Both," Casey answered ruefully. "Aiden taught me to fall, Daddy taught me to ride."

**I Wanna Be Sedated – The Ramones**

Olivia felt like she was crawling out of her skin. She had one day left, twenty-four hours until she could get home to New York, home to Casey. All that she was waiting on was her final debriefing with the feds.

Casey had no idea that she was coming home. All contact with anyone from her life was supposed to be severed while she was undercover, however they managed to find a way to stay in touch. Despite that, her time undercover was the longest months of her life. She glanced at her watch for what seemed like the hundredth time while tapping her foot anxiously, wondering where the hell Agent Porter was. Hearing a bell on the door jingle she snapped her head up. It was Agent Porter. Finally.

**I'm Missing You – Brandy & Tamia**

For five years Casey had been her everything. The one constant in her life, other than her partner, that she could always count on being there for her. But now everything had changed. Six months ago as she and Casey were leaving the court house after a successful case, her world came crashing down upon her.

Neither one of them noticed the vengeful girlfriend of the perp that they just put away for life waiting on the stairs. They had been too wrapped up in a trivial conversation about whether cats or dogs made better pets. Olivia had said cats were better, but Casey objected, like Olivia knew she would. She wanted to rile her up so she would be caught off guard when she took her to the dog rescue place to pick out their new dog.

The name of the perp's girlfriend she would never forget. Maria Diaz. She lunged at the tall ADA from out of nowhere, thrusting a knife into Casey. She nicked her artery, and even as Olivia begged and pleaded with Casey not to give up on her, she could feel the life slowly draining out of her lover.

There wasn't a day that didn't go by that she didn't cry at some point, but she knew she had to remain strong. Casey would want it that way.

**Freak Of Nature – Sinisstar**

"Case, what the hell?" Olivia shot her a look that was stuck somewhere between shock and amusement.

"What?" Casey shrugged innocently.

"What the hell is this?"

"This," Casey swatted her hand away from the CD player in the dash, "Is music. Haven't you heard?"

Olivia remained silent.

"Shut up," Casey whined when she sensed Olivia about to open her mouth.

"I didn't even say anything!"

"You were going to," Casey grumbled back.

Olivia didn't reply, knowing that Casey was correct.

"It's a good song to work out to, or get your anger out," the redhead tried to explain.

"Uh huh," Olivia grinned and then quoted a lyric, " You gotta make a fist if you even wanna fuck with this…Never would have figured you for the punk rock type. How often do they say fuck in this song anyways?"

"I wasn't always so lawyer like. This song is nothing, you should here the next one," she jabbed a button, skipping ahead a track. "Hot dog," She added almost as an after thought.

"You're still hungry?" Olivia questioned, clueless.

"No, the song. It's called Hot Dog," She began to sing along with it, "If I say fuck two more times that forty-six fucks in this fucked up rhyme."

"What else do you have on here?"

"Korn, Puddle of Mudd, Methods of Mayhem, Kid Rock before he went soft, some Manson," she grinned cheekily.

"Nice…" Olivia trailed off unwilling to let Casey know that she couldn't wait to steal her CD for her next run after a crappy case. As they flew down the BQE Olivia felt herself begin to nod her head along with a song that was apparently a battle between a corny motherfucker and limp dick. "Learn something new everyday…" she murmured.

**Rainman - Jamie Foxx**

Olivia stared morosely at the little streams of rain as they slid down the window pane. It had been a week since Casey had been suspended and made the decision to move back home to DC for the year, get a fresh start before coming back to the city again. Olivia felt it seemed fitting that it had poured everyday since, matching her mood.

It had been two days since she last heard Casey's voice. The first five days they talked for hours. Talked about where Casey was looking for work, how her family was and how everything in New York was. She constantly checked her phone for missed calls, but her phone never showed any.

She pushed herself away from the window sill and yanked the curtains shut then curled up on her couch. With Casey gone she felt like she was missing a part of her, like she was living in a fog. Looking around the apartment it looked as though Casey never left. Her running shoes still sat by the front door, and her perfume still clung to the pillow that Olivia fell asleep with every night.

Leaning over she picked up her iPhone from the coffee table. No missed calls. With a sigh, she pulled up the calender application and scrolled to a future date. She briefly typed on the screen and then saved the entry. May 8, the day Casey's suspension was up.

**Stinky Leg - The G Spot Boys **

"You have to go lower," Casey instructed with an annoyed tone.

"I'm trying!"

"Thats good right there. Now you need to twist a little to the right."

"My right or yours?"

"Yours," Casey paused. "Stop! Right there is perfect!"

"This is uncomfortable. How are you not uncomfortable? I'm not that flexible!"

"You are plenty flexible. Now rotate your hip out a bit."

"Caseeeey," Olivia complained.

"Rotate it more," Casey ignored her. "Okay, now hold that position and twist."

Olivia groaned as she did what she was told, "Where did you learn this again?"

"Lizzie. She said it's fresh. Apparently that means it's all the rage now."

"Figures," Olivia mumbled, "And the dance is called what again?"

Casey struggled to keep a straight face, "The Stinky Leg."


End file.
